Babies, Soothers and Diapers, Oh My!
by Tsukino Luna
Summary: Norma and Moses have to care for 6 babies, but they're not just babies, it's the fun bunch that got turned into babies! Now Norma and Moses must figure out a way to change them back but can a Stupid Bandit and a Treasure Hunter really do it? NormaxMoses
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Tales of Legendia or any of the characters, places, or anything else but the plot.

**AN:**Well, I don't know where I got the idea for this story, but I wanted to write a story like this... Please enjoy!

**Babies, Soothers and Diapers, Oh My!**

Introduction 

"_Waaahhh!" a young child's cry was heard throughout Will Raynard's house._

"_Oh..My..God!" Moses stared down at the floor at the baby. "OH MY FREAKING GOD! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!"_

_Norma came down stairs and had the same traumatizing moment, "Oh my god! What in the world is going on here!" Norma picked up one of the bawling children, as she and Moses stared at the child, "Oh my god! Red, doesn't this baby look like... SENNY!"_

_The two ran around the room picking up each child, "This'un looks like... SHIRLEY"_

"_This'un looks like... JAY!"_

"_This ones definitely Teach..."_

"_This'uns gotta be Grune!"_

"_And here's C!"_

"_And 'ere's Harriet!" Moses picked Harriet up, "Hey!" Harriet pouted._

"_Oh yea, you've always been a kid..." Moses received a bonk on the head. "Oww..."_

_**If you're wondering what happened here, it happened just about three days ago...**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: No, please don't say it, I know it was short, but it wasn't exactly a chapter so HA! It's just an intro so just keep reading!

Norma: Whoa, very demanding today now aren't you?

Me: ...shut up, Bubbles!

Norma: Hey! Only Red's allowed to call me that!

Me: Sheesh, calm down woman! It's just a nickname, now isn't it?

Norma: Well... that's true, but still that's what he named me so you can't use it!  
Me: So since your mother or father gave you the name 'Norma', I'm not allowed to use it either, huh?

Norma: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! Nicknames are different!

Me: I see no DIFFERENCE!

Norma: ...whatever...


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:**Well, this is the actual chapter so please enjoy!

**Babies, Soothers and Diapers, Oh My!**

**Chapter 1**

A report was received that a new monster was discovered in the Bridge Plains, so Senel and the party headed out in search of the monster. Supposedly the newly discovered monster is a Diva that can cast a very powerful spell, that no spell can counter. With this warning, they walked through the plains searching but couldn't find a single trace of the Diva.

"Maybe this was just a false alarm..." Will hung his head in disappointment.

"Its okay, Teach," Norma attempted to comfort him. "Its not like this is the first time." Norma received a bonk on the head. "Oww... How come I always get hit? Actually don't answer that question." She saw Senel and Chloe open their mouths but closed them after she said that.

"Whoever pulled a fast one on us, I'm gonna go pummel them into the ground," Moses pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Well, no matters, it's getting dark so we should be heading back," Will turned around, getting ready to leave. "And before Harriet gets mad at me for being late..." he mumbled to himself.

"What was that last part, Raynard?" Chloe asked.

"Oh it's nothing."

They all started to leave, "hey Red, lets race and see who can get back to Werites Beacon first!" Norma began to run ahead.

"HEY! That ain't fair! You got a head start!" Moses ran after her. The two kept on running, until they suddenly heard their comrades yelling. The two of them stopped and whirled around to see they were not only being attacked by one, but were surrounded by Divas they've never seen before.

"Oh, no! Aren't they the Divas we've been looking for, Red?" The two of them ran to help them, "LIGHTENING ARROW!" "EAGLE STRIKE!" The two of them managed to get rid of them, and caught one just before it was totally knocked out.

"Hey you guys? WAKE UP!" Norma went around yelling into each one of their ears and Moses did the same.

"Hey, Bubbles? What if the spell those Divas used on 'em is that spell that we were warned 'bout?" Moses clutched his head and began to pace around in panic.

"This is bad, bad, bad! What if they never wake up?" now Norma panicked and began to pace around.

And as if it were a cue, everyone began to stir and woke up one by one, "what happened?" Chloe asked as she sat up clutching her aching head.

"I dunno," Senel groaned and looked around.

"Oh, I'm sooo glad you guys are okay!" Norma ran up to Chloe and hugged her.

"What's wrong with Norma?" Jay asked rubbing his head.

"It's nothin'," Moses patted Jay's back which earned him a glare. "She's just bein' Bubbles."

"Hey, Teach!" Norma finally freeing Chloe from her Death Grip. "Lookie at what me and Red got you!" The pair presented the Diva they had captured with over-exaggerated and dramatic postures, waving around a fan.

"Wow you two captured quite the specimen!" Will's eyes glinted with flames as everyone took a few steps back.

"Uh oh... He's going into super-nerd mode again..." Norma sighed.

"Umm... Will? Could you please do that when we get back?" Senel asked as he got a bad feeling.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SENEL! I MUST STUDY THIS SPECIMEN AT ONCE!" Will pointed to the dramatized sinking sun.

(Imagine his glasses suddenly shine so he you can't see his eyes behind it, and he has one foot on the Diva and pointing towards the sun...)

"But Raynard, it's already getting dark and we should really be getting back..." Chloe argued.

"Oh fine," Will pouted uncharacteristicly. "Let's start heading back."

They all walked through the gates to Werites Beacon, "well, that should be good enough for today, good night." Will walked into his house, and as everyone watched him enter, they heard Hurricane Harriet hit this otherwise peaceful town.

"Well, good night everyone," Jay left the group for the Oresoren Village.

"Good night!" Everyone split up and went to their home throughout Werites Beacon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was the actual chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please R & R!


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Babies, Soothers and Diapers, Oh My!**

**Chapter 2**

_**Previously...**_

"But Raynard, it's already getting dark and we should really be getting back..." Chloe argued.

"Oh fine," Will pouted uncharacteristicly. "Let's start heading back."

They all walked through the gates to Werites Beacon, "well, that should be good enough for today, good night." Will walked into his house, and as everyone watched him enter, they heard Hurricane Harriet hit this otherwise peaceful town.

"Well, good night everyone," Jay left the group for the Oresoren Village.

"Good night!" Everyone split up and went to their home throughout Werites Beacon.

The next few days were absolutely normal, except for Will, who was busily studying the specimen that Norma and Moses had caught. He was attempting to figure out what the spell was that it used on them, but he was still missing something, something very important.

"I feel so close to one of the greatest discoveries," he shook his head, "but I just can't seem to get a hold of the final key..."

"Maybe a goodnight's rest would do you some good, Raynard," one of Will's colleagues suggested.

"Yes, maybe that is a good idea," Will agreed as he began to gather his things to leave. "I will see you tomorrow," and he suddenly turned back around, "but don't do anything while I'm not here!"

"Yes sir," his colleague rolled his eyes and laughed.

Will went home for the night, but when he entered, he found that the rest of the party was also there, "what are you all doing here?"

"Umm... Teach? You told us to come here tonight remember?" Norma waved her hand in front of Will's face.

"Did I say that...?" Will began to ponder as everyone sweat dropped. "Well, since I don't remember, why don't you all just stay over for the night?"

"Ya mean like a sleep over! Yeehaw! This is gonna be one interestin' night!" Moses grinned looking over at the girls, mostly Grune, and saw Jay glaring at him.

"I don't even want to know what you're thinking or what you meant by that..." Jay shook his head.

"Aww, I won't do nothin', maybe just stay up all night to see if you talk in your sleep, or if you need a teddy bear to fall asleep..." Jay's eye started to twitch madly.

"You'd better not do anything while we're all sleeping..." Chloe shoved a finger to Moses' chest.

"Whoa lady, I won't do nothin' to you!" Moses began to back up.

"Not just me, EVERYBODY, you understand, Sandor?" Chloe kept pushing him until he hit a wall. Moses nodded and ran and hid behind one of Will's couches saying something about a violent woman...

"Anyhow, the girls can sleep in Harriet's room, since it has a lock on the door..." Will shook his head trying hard not to laugh at Moses.

"Yay! We can have a sleep over in my room!" Harriet happily skipped up to her room to get it ready.

"Don't keep the girls up too late," Will warned. "They need to rest, and so do you!"

"Yea, yea, I know..." Harriet grumbled.

"Well, now that that's settled, why don't we make something for dinner?" Shirley suggested.

"Yea, well, if we're making food, we should do it before Hattie comes back..." Norma whispered to her and Shirley giggled.

"What's so funny, you two?" Senel asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh nothing," Norma said waving him away.

"So, what shall we make?" Shirley asked.

"Well, we should see what's in the fridge first," Chloe made her way into the kitchen. "Let's see... Oh my god! Will! What in the world is this 'thing' in your fridge!"

Everyone ran to the fridge to see what the 'thing' was, "oh that... that would be the left-over food(?) that Harriet made last night..."

"This thing is food!" Jay stared wide-eyed at the mushy, green thing in the bowl.

"Oh my god, it moved! IT'S ALIVE!" Moses ran from the fridge and went back into hiding.

"...Some man you are, Moses, my hero..." Jay rolled his eyes and everyone laughed.

"Chloe, pass me that plate, I'll dispose of it," Chloe handed the plate to Will. He suddenly left the house and closed the door, they heard him mumbling something familiar, then "INDIGNATION!" and he came back inside.

He walked inside and saw everyone staring at him, "what? You can't just throw Harriet's food away," Will said calmly. "I've studied her food, and found that it consists biohazards material..." Will continued on with his lecture as the girls prepared the meal, and the boys cleaned the area so they can sleep later on. Everyone ate the delicious food and after they satisfied their stomachs, they decided to wash up and go to bed.

_**The next day...**_

Moses woke up early that day, and went back to camp to feed Giet and pick a couple of things up before going back, and he decided to get some breakfast, so he headed over to the bakery.

Norma, who had gone to bed early, since she was exhausted had not taken a shower the night before, so she hit the showers to get cleaned up.

Moses bought some buns and rolls, and made a couple sandwiches for everyone, although he found it a bit awkward as people in the store stared at him. It must've been strange for them to see a bandit make sandwiches, as he hummed quietly to himself. He made his way back to Will's house, and when he entered, he dropped the basket of food in shock, "waaahhh!" a young child's cry was heard throughout Will Raynard's house.

"Oh..My..God!" Moses stared down at the floor at the baby. "OH MY FREAKING GOD! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!"

Norma came down stairs and had the same traumatizing moment, "Oh my god! What in the world is going on here!" Norma picked up one of the bawling children, as she and Moses stared at the child, "Oh my god! Red, doesn't this baby look like... SENNY!"

The two ran around the room picking up each child, "This'un looks like... SHIRLEY"

"This'un looks like... JAY!"

"This ones definitely Teach..."

"This'uns gotta be Grune!"

"And here's C!"

"And 'ere's Harriet!" Moses picked Harriet up, "Hey!" Harriet pouted.

"Oh yea, you've always been a kid..." Moses received a bonk on the head. "Oww..."

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's how it happened, now you'll have to wait again to see what happens!

Please R & R

Senel: Oh my god... did you just turn us all into BABIES!

Me: Yup I sure did! says it so proudly

Jay: I don't mind being turned into a baby, but...

Me: See? Someone appreciates reliving their childhood!

Jay: but WHY DID YOU LET MOSES PICK ME UP! EWW! HE TOUCHED ME! runs into the closest washroom and washes himself

Moses: ... it wasn't that bad...

Grune: I think we all look adorable as babies!

Moses: Hey! What about me! I didn't get turned into a baby... does a puppy face

Grune: You're always adorable, Moses! Gives him a hug

Moses: Oh yeah! Yeehaw! runs around Werites Beacon

Jay: sigh stupid bandit...


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:**Well, this one took quite a while to write... Well anyhow, I'll just have to get as much done before school starts! 4 days and counting...

**Babies, Soothers and Diapers, Oh My!**

**Chapter 3**

_**Previously...**_

The two ran around the room picking up each child, "This'un looks like... SHIRLEY"

"This'un looks like... JAY!"

"This ones definitely Teach..."

"This'uns gotta be Grune!"

"And here's C!"

"And 'ere's Harriet!" Moses picked Harriet up, "Hey!" Harriet pouted.

"Oh yea, you've always been a kid..." Moses received a bonk on the head. "Oww..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two collected each and every child and lined them up on Will's couch. The younger version of the party just stared at the two with shining, innocent eyes.

"Aww, they look so cute!" Norma put her hands together and cocked her head like Grune.

"WHAT'RE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT, BUBBLES!" Moses yelled. "THEY'RE ALL BABIES, AND WE AIN'T GOT A SINGLE CLUE 'BOUT HOW TO TAKE CARE OF BABIES!"

"Whoa, calm down, Red!" Norma said as she picked up Shirley, as she started to cry. "You have to keep your voice down around babies you know that?"

Moses covered his mouth and looked around at the infants, but Jay caught his eyes, he was glaring at him, "heh, I guess you're not such a cute kid after all." Moses picked Jay up, and he started squirming around in Moses' arm.

"Haha, I guess JJ doesn't like you even as a baby!" Norma laughed at him.

"AHH! HE BIT ME!" Moses handed Jay to Norma, as he sucked on his finger.

"So I'm guessing he has teeth?" Norma forced Jay's mouth open. "Yup, he definitely has teeth." She put him down and checked the other children's mouths. "They all have teeth, that's for sure."

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Harriet asked coming into the room.

"Well, we ain't got a clue," Moses shrugged.

"I thought so," Harriet walked over to the couch, and picked her own father up. "Yup, I think they definitely need new clothes."

"Why?" Moses asked.

"Well, duh," Harriet pointed at the children. "They're still wearing the clothes that they were wearing when they were bigger!"

Norma and Moses looked them over, and like Harriet said, they were definitely wearing clothes that were WAY too big for them.

"I guess we should take them shopping!" Norma exclaimed. "But how are we going to get all of them from here to the store?"

"We could use the wagon that dad made for me," Harriet suggested.

"Alright! That's a great idea!" Norma followed her to go get it from her room. "Moses, make sure they don't fall off the couch!"

The two girls went up to Harriet's room to fetch the wagon that usually carried her stuff toys and dolls.

As for Moses, he sat in front of the couch watching the kids, and the kids just stared back at him. "So, how do you guys feel being shrunk into babies?" Moses asked, practically as a rhetorical question since babies usually don't answer questions.

"Well, I definitely don't feel too great being in this useless body..."

Moses nodded in agreement, "yea proba... What the hell!" Moses' head snapped in the direction the voice came from and found that it was Jay!

"What in all tardiness of this world is going on!" Moses was now wide-eyed.

"I agree with you Jay," Senel said lifting his hands up to his face. "Look at these fingers, I haven't seen my fingers this big since... well forever!"

"Hehe, I don't remember if I ever was this soft and squishy!" Grune squealed as she poked her own stomach.

"Well, this is rather uncomfortable," Will said as he looked himself over. "How am I supposed to make one of the greatest discoveries in the world like this! Oh, what a predicament..."

"Moses? Who are you talking to down there?" Norma asked as she and Harriet carried the wagon down the stairs. They both froze when they saw Moses in his shocked state, "Moses! What happened?" they put the wagon down in front of the door and ran to his side.

"Th...they spoke..." Moses began babbling something.

"What did you say? Speak up Moses!" Norma shook his shoulders lightly.

"What he's trying to tell you is, is that he was shocked to hear us speak to him," Jay explained.

"Oh.. My.. GOD!" Norma and Harriet both backed away from the babies. "Did he just...talk to us?"

"Of course we can talk!" Chloe rolled her eyes. "You've heard us talk before have you not?"

"B..but, you're babies!" the two girls pointed at them and huddled together.

"Well, the thing is," Senel spoke up. "We may appear to be infants, but we can still speak and think the same as we did before."

"O...kay..." Norma calmed down and by then, she had crawled her way to the couch and was sitting in front of them. "Well, anyhow, we need to get you all new outfits, since you guys are all so small..."

"I don't like the sound of this..." everyone sweat dropped.

Norma picked up Shirley once again and placed her into the wagon. She walked up to Moses, who was still in his shocked state, and gave him a good knock on his noggin. He finally came to and helped her load the kids into the wagon. The two of them took turns pulling the wagon to the store, although Moses had done most of the pulling. The two did receive quite the number of strange looks and stares from people passing by. They ran the last street and finally made it to the clothing store, "phew, that was one of the most embarrassing things I've had to do in a while..." Norma wiped away the sweat that formed on her forehead.

"I totally agree with you, Bubbles," the two entered the store, which was filled with overwhelmingly colorful clothing.

"Aww! This is sooo cute!" Norma picked up a tiny yellow dress. "I wish I was a baby so I could where this!"

"Speak for yourself..." little Chloe grumbled and crossed her tiny arms across her now none-existing chest.

"Well, if you two are going to pick out clothes for us, pick something normal, okay?" Senel feared what Moses might pick out for them.

"Aww, I thought pink would suit ya nicely..." Moses put the dress back down. Then he suddenly turned to Jay, "I wouldn't make you wear it outside, but I can still make you wear it can't I?"

Jay gulped as Moses came closer and picked him up, "I don't like the feel of this..."

Moses picked up all the boys and went to the girls' section, "let's see, I think Jay looks nice in a purple, Senel in pink, and Will in...how 'bout yellow?" He took them into the change rooms and dressed them, while Norma and the rest of the girls just stared after them. They heard yelling and crying from inside and everyone outside sweat dropped, then about five minutes later, they came out.

"Look at 'em Bubbles! Ain't they precious?" Moses showed off his little 'dolls'. Norma turned from the racks she was looking through and dropped the clothes she had picked out. "Oh. My. GOD! Red! What did you do to them!" Her eyes widened and her mouth was hanging. "Can't you pick out NORMAL clothes for them? Will's color is so not yellow!" Norma picked up an orange colored dress, "now this is a better color!"

The three boys crawled their way out of the change rooms and crawled through the racks to find clothes themselves. They took the clothes and changed into them, "finally, something that is meant for a male child to where," Jay said sarcastically wearing something similar to his larger clothes.

"Yes, I'll have to agree with you on that," Will was wearing an orange t-shirt with blue shorts.

Senel sighed wearing jeans and a white shirt, "well, now I'm going to contemplate why girls like to wear such breezy clothes..."

The two other boys stared at him, "what? I was starting to get cold..."

The three returned to the wagon to see that Norma had finished with the girls and was ready to pay for the clothes, "oh, so there you guys are!" she exclaimed seeing that they were back. "I see that you guys can still dress yourselves!" They got the clothes paid for and left the store.

"Now we need to go to the Baby Needs store!" Norma marched while pulling the wagon. Moses lagged behind carrying all the bags that contained clothes for them all, "what're we gonna buy there?" a muffled voice was heard from behind the bags.

"You know, baby stuff, duh!" Norma rolled her eyes. "Like baby bottles, soothers, oh, and diapers too!"

The young party pulled out a glass of water out of nowhere, took a sip and spat it back out at Moses' face, as though in shock, "WHAT!" they all exclaimed. Passerby's stared at the babies, and one random person yelled, "oh my god! That baby just spoke!"

Norma and Moses were once again feeling like a laughing stalk and bolted to their next destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that should do for now... Please R & R!


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:**Well, here's another chapter!

**Babies, Soothers and Diapers, Oh My!**

**Chapter 4**

_**Previously...**_

The young party pulled out a glass of water out of nowhere, took a sip and spat it back out at Moses' face, as though in shock, "WHAT!" they all exclaimed. Passerby's stared at the babies, and one random person yelled, "oh my god! That baby just spoke!"

Norma and Moses were once again feeling like a laughing stalk and bolted to their next destination.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group entered another store, which was filled with happy young couples or pregnant women, and boy, did Norma and Moses turn heads. Many people gaped at them when they saw the six babies with them, they started to whisper to their partners or another couple.

The two of them looked at each other cluelessly, "why are they looking at us like that?"

"I dunno, but lets hurry up and get outta 'ere," Moses looked around. "These people are startin' to creep me out…"

They began to look for the baby bottles first, there were many cute shapes and colors, and Norma wished even more that she was a baby, "hey guys, pick one out that you like!"

"I like this one!" Grune picked out a green colored bottle.

"I want that one please," Shirley pointed to a pink one, since she couldn't reach.

"…I want the blue one," Senel said quietly, while blushing. "_This is so humiliating…_"

Everyone began to tell Norma which one they wanted and it became Jay's turn, "I'll just use a cup thanks," Jay refused to use a bottle.

"You're a baby, remember?" Norma argued. "You are currently like a dog, although you have a thumb, it's practically useless, being so tiny and all."

Jay looked down at his hands and found that she was right, "…fine, just pick something."

"I was asking you to pick!" Norma put her hands on her hips.

"Fine then," Jay sighed in defeat. "That ones with stars…"

"You really like stars don't you?" Norma shook her head and reached over to get the one that he asked for.

Meanwhile, Moses was looking for diapers since it didn't require any preferences, "hmm, should I get one for guys and one for gals or should I just get the one that is unisex?" Moses stood there pondering which one he should get while Norma took the babies to find soothers.

"Well, now we need to get you all soothers," Norma announced.

"Aww, are you serious?" Senel complained.

"Yes, now pick one!" Norma ordered.

They all basically picked the same color as the bottles except Jay who couldn't get a star patterned soother, so he picked a dark blue soother.

Norma then went to the diaper section to look for Moses who had yet to return, "hey Red! Where are you?"

Norma discovered a pile of diapers that had fallen off of the shelves and thought she could hear a muffled voice from within it, "Red? Is it you?"

"Fubbles? Is 'at you?" (Bubbles? Is that you?) Came a voice from under the pile.

"Oh my god! Red! I'll save you!" And Norma busied herself trying to dig Moses out from under the evil diapers. Finally, after about five minutes later, she was able to free him from his doom(?)

"Aahh! I thought I was gonna die down there!" Moses said gasping for air.

"It's all over now," Norma patted him on the back. "Now lets get the stuff paid for and get going, these people are really starting to freak me out!"

They paid for their items and it was the fastest they had ever run, and was at Will's house in no time at all.

"Phew," they both collapsed onto the floor. "I hope I never have to do that again…"

"I hear you, Red," Norma agreed. "Well, anyway, we should get something for these guys to eat!"

"Lets go check out the kitchen!" Moses ran over to the fridge and opened it. "Uh, Bubbles? We got ourselves another problem…"

"What is it this time?" Norma rolled her eyes.

Moses pulled out a jug, "I don't think we have enough milk…"

"What do we need milk for?" Norma asked.

Moses stared at her, "you ain't got a clue on how to care for a babe do you?"

"Well, no…" Norma looked away blushing. "I've been an only child and I've never been around a baby before…"

"Makes enough sense to me," Moses nodded. "Anyhow, we gotta get more milk."

"Can you guys watch yourselves while we go buy some milk?" Norma asked. She didn't want to go through being stared at again.

"Of course we can take care of ourselves for a while!" Jay pouted. "We've been doing it for the past years in our lives, so why can't we now?"

"Well… Maybe the fact that you guys all shrank about 4 – 5 feet, you guys are babies, and you probably won't be able to go to the bathroom by yourself," Norma said sarcastically.

Moses laughed, "Except Jay! He shrank only about 3 feet!"

Jay crawled up to Moses and bit him, "YEOW! I got bitten by a baby!" Moses held his leg where Jay bit him and hopped around the room in pain.

"Ewww! I just bit Moses!" Jay began spitting out whatever he thought crawled into his mouth.

Everyone just stared at the two, and Norma snuck out by herself to the baker to buy some milk. On her way there, she began to get curious about one thing, "why do they sell milk at the baker?" She got there fairly quickly and bought the milk, when she got back, it was disastrous. Babies were crawling everywhere and she found Moses throwing diapers all over the place.

"What.Is.Going.On.Here!" Norma screamed.

Everyone turned to look at her, "we're running away from Moses because he was trying to put diapers on us!" "Ahh! Here he comes again!" The chase began again, as Senel tried to jump off one of the couches, Moses caught him in mid-air, "gotcha!" Moses grinned down at him. "Sheesh, it's so hard to catch ya little rascles!"

Moses took him to the table as he held him down with one hand and grabbed a diaper in the other. "I am gonna put this on you if it takes me all day!"

Senel would wriggle around trying to escape Moses' grasp, "HEEELP!"

Moses quickly wrapped Senel up in the diaper before Senel chewed his fingers off, he placed him on the floor as Senel looked down at himself, "aww man…"

The three girls looked at him and giggled, "you look so chubby!" Grune poked his tummy making Senel giggle like a girl.

Shirley and Chloe eyes grew wide, "have you noticed that Senel's voice just went really squeaky?" Shirley asked.

"I think since we got turned into babies, we're also back the way we were before we went through puberty…" Chloe shivered at that thought. "I don't want to go through that again though…"

"Me neither," Shirley said. "I already have, actually, had my figure crisis…"

Senel blushed as he heard them talk about this, "do you two mind talking about that kind of thing somewhere guys wouldn't hear it?"

"Oh, s…sorry, Senel," Shirley blushed.

"Coolidge, were you eavesdropping on us?" Chloe accused.

"Not really, it's not my fault that you two had to talk about it in front of me!" Senel said defensively. "And, do you really have to call me Coolidge, when I'm like this?" Senel pointed at his body.

"Uh, but…" Chloe turned red.

"No seriously," Senel said. "We're currently infants so why not call me 'Senel' until we're back to normal again?"

"Alright, uh, Co… I mean, Senel," Chloe said awkwardly.

"Alright you guys! Since you are babies, why not act like them?" Norma teased. "Anyway, it's your turn, girls," she took the three girls to the table and quickly put diapers on them too. "Hey Red! I did it!"

While the four babies were having their conversations, Moses had been teaching Norma how to put diapers on babies using Will and Jay.

"Good job, Bubbles!" Moses grinned.

Now, all the babies were fully dressed and were all, diapered(?) so Norma went into the kitchen to warm some milk. It didn't take too long and she returned with the six baby bottles and handed one to each baby.

"Do you actually expect us to drink out of this?" Jay felt insulted that he was being treated like a baby, even if he was one at the moment.

"Course we do!" Moses picked Jay up and cradled him in his arm while he held the bottle in his mouth. Jay was not prepared for that and when milk shot into his mouth, he gagged and it spilt out of his mouth and all over Moses. "Aww, Jay! Do ya have to be so messy?"

Jay was still coughing and gagging after Moses put him on top of a table, "you stupid bandit! Are you trying to kill me!"

"Well, you always try to kill me," Moses frowned as he cleaned the mess up.

Jay grumbled as he wiped his face clean with a towel that Norma handed him. Everyone finished off the milk and felt really tired after the long day. "Man, does the day feel longer when you're a baby or what?" Senel yawned and nodded off to sleep.

"Aww, aren't they cute when they're sleeping?" Norma smiled and gazed at them in awe as they all began to fall asleep. "We'd better get them off to bed!"

Norma and Moses wrapped each one up and placed them all in Will's room upstairs, "hey, I think they'll all fit on this one bed!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Harriet had entered the room. "The girls can stay in my room, I've got another bed that they can use."

Norma followed Harriet into her room with the three sleeping girls in her arms, "so why do you have two beds anyway?"

"It's not exactly a bed for a person…" Norma felt confused at that but soon found out what she meant.

"Ooh, so it's a bed for your dolls…" Harriet moved the dolls on the bed so Norma could put the three infants in her arms on it, "phew, my arms feel like jelly…"

"Well, I'm going to sleep now too," Harriet told her. "Oh, and here, you can use these," she handed Norma a comfortable looking pillow and a blanket, "you are staying here right?"

"Can I?" Norma asked hopefully.

"Do you mind if it's the couch though?" Harriet asked.

"No not at all," Norma grinned. "Actually, I've grown to like that couch very much."

Harriet laughed, "yea you're always sleeping on it."

"Anyway, goodnight, Hattie!"

"Goodnight."

Norma made her way downstairs with the pillow and blanket, to find that Moses had already made himself a bed on the other couch. She walked over to the other couch and setup her bed there. The treasure hunter hopped into her makeshift bed and quickly fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahaha, we got a new keyboard and it's a really funky shape! But it's so easy to use, so I'm loving it! And I didn't mean to make it sound so cliched, but that's what happened. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please R & R!

Here's backstage with the Fun Bunch!

Jay: Oh.My.God! Did you just make me bite Moses, again!

Me: Yup, and just out of curiousity, what did he taste like?

Jay: Well, actually, he tasted like the backside of a mule… hey wait, how do I know what that tastes like!

Me: Yes, I'd like to know that myself…

Jay: Umm…I can explain?

Me: Really? Then I'd like a full page report on how you know what it tasted like.

Will: I like the way you think.

Me: Whoa! Where'd you come from?

Will: I was here the whole time!

Moses: Oh no! The authoress is turning into another Will!

Norma: Oh no! More bonks on the head!

Me: Would you two just shut up!

Moses and Norma: (hides in a small corner)

Me: Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! (smiles)


End file.
